Lily And James Forever
by Luvin Lily
Summary: This is a Lily, James Potter story. Their whole life story If you are all good people review, I'll even put Harry's bio in there too. It all begins in their first year when...................


James was looking down from heaven one; well do they have days up there? Anyway, James Potter was looking down onto earth when he noticed the strip club. He was about to go have a little look but he saw Lily's (Lily is his wife by the way) face. James grinned his childish grin.  
  
"You better go do something better than that. Like tidy our room or something"  
  
"Yes, Mummy, I'll go clean my room." Surprisingly, James went and did what he said.  
  
While he was going through some old scrapbooks and diaries of his (while he was still alive) when he was just about to start school at Hogwarts. James sighed. Lily walked in.  
  
"I don't believe it! You were actually tiding up this place! You looked so cute when I was watching you." Lily cooed.  
  
James looked defensive. "Aren't I always cute? Hey, do you want to look at a few of these things with me? It isn't like we're running short on time."  
  
"Don't say that. You get me all depressed."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Would I say anything to hurt my little petal? Well, are you going to look at them with me?" James replied before Lily started crying.  
  
"Hey how about I get my diaries and we match the days together. See what we both thought of each other, while we weren't married and stuff."   
  
"Yep. Sick idea."   
  
Lily looked confused, then she said, "Have you been listening in on some high school kids conversations again? It doesn't suit us oldies." Laughing Lily walked away to get her diaries and scrapbooks from her childhood.  
  
Lily walked back a few minutes later to find James showing Lily's (dead) friend, Kat, from Hogwarts friend some embarrassing photos of her when she was young.   
  
"Mr. Potter! How could you?!?!" She practically yelled.  
  
"That would be my queue to leave." Kat whispered to no one in particular. With that she just disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving James alone with a killer tiger, whoops, I meant Lily. (close enough!)   
  
When the Potters were done coughing from the smoke, Lily was fine. She saw why she couldn't find her old stuff, because James had taken them.   
  
"Forgive me?" James squeaked.  
  
Lily laughed. "Just give them to me and I'll think about it" Not wanting to make a big fight out of it he did also said "When do you're dates start?"  
  
"The day before Hogwarts started. What about yours?"   
  
"The same. You read first." James kindly offered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: To make the story run smoothly I haven't put in the dates.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum, Mum! Aaarrhh!" came a scream from Lily's room at 3:00 in the morning. "There's an owl with a LETTER in my room!!"  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Lily's Mum said. Obviously she wasn't awake.  
  
Mrs. Evans got up, gave the poor owl some water and left it to fly out the window in the kitchen. When she got back to Lily's room, she couldn't see her anywhere-unless that was her 'hiding' under the bed. "Read the letter Lillers" she said in a soft voice.   
  
After an evening of explaining to her two daughters what their -ahem- family history was and were her three sons went to school, Lily's Mum was tired and hungry- but she had to get Lily's school things from Diagon Alley that day, so she couldn't sleep.  
  
After breakfast Lily's ma (whose name was Rose by the way) and Lily left Petunia in the care of a neighbor and went to Diagon Alley. Half way through a mint/chic ice cream Lily saw her neighbor with his Mum.  
  
"James, James! Over here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
James turned around to see Lily's head bobbing up and down near a spilt ice cream. "Lillers! Are you okay? You know since..."  
  
Rose and Lily's eyes began filling up with tears. They both nodded looking like mute people. Mrs. Potter gave James a shut up look while comforting Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I'm sorry...Are you sure?" James asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Lily turned and ran with all her might. "Lily!" screamed Mrs. Potter, James and Lily's Mum all at the same time. They started running after her, but both mothers had to stop because they were either unfit or wearing heals or both. James was catching Lily fairly quickly being really good at sports because of his height.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" came a yell from a boy around James' age. James had tripped over falling onto the boy causing both of them to fall head over heals onto the hard ground. All James did was keep on running, accidentally trodding on the poor kid in the process. The boy kid got up and ran after James who was running after Lily who was running like her life depended on it.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was slowing down because she was puffed and stuffed. She collapsed into a???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? he were there to say that everything was going to be okay. To hug her and make her happy again. Those days were gone she then realized.   
  
Just then James had found her, closely followed by the kid he had tripped. James took Lily into a protective hug and started stoking her hair trying to comfort her silent crying. Also that was a new shirt so he didn't want tear marks all over it. Lily's heart leapt. Her first thought was that her father was back but soon recognized it was James. Her heart then took a dived headfirst straight into the deep end. She squeezed his shoulders with anger.   
  
James noticed that three people were looking at him and Lily with looks that could only mean, "Get a room". He pointed to Lily with his spare hand and then made the crying sign with it. The shortest kid mouthed 'Oh' and left dragging the one that was chatting to with him. The other little wizard now with a bruise on his leg and scratches on his elbows, took the hint and made tracks with the other two. James continued to comfort her while her tears slowed down. When she had stopped except for the occasional hiccup he said "Tell me all about it, Lil."   
  
You know how Mum kicked Dad out because of-" Lily started.  
  
"Yeah, how he hit you and your sister and Mum while all your brothers were gone? Interrupted James. He said that because he knew Lily would have either been too upset or angry to spit it out.  
  
"Yep. That. Well he came back about a week ago, saying that he must have been under a spell. Last night Mum told us this. He half convinced Mum, so she let him in the house. She told us kids to go call the friends' parents that Petunia had over to come and collect them. And for us to stay out the front. Last night Ma told Petunia and me that she got some truth potion, what ever that is, and used it on him. It was true what he said. That he was under a spell. Mum thinks she knows whom by, but she won't tell. Lily stopped speaking to let that sink in. And so she could wipe away some tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened after your Mum gave him the Truth Potion? Please tell me." James spoke in a concerned voice.  
  
"Anyway, Ma kicked him out again because the damage had already been done, she also told him to never to come back." Lily's eyes were filling up with tears again but she kept going. "While my brothers were here, Daddy kept on saying that us kids kept him alive. Well, I guess that was true." Lily now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "He died. Two days ago. People couldn't figure out how though. I think it's from a broken heart." Lily was now crying so hard that she couldn't continue even if she wanted to.  
  
James bundled Lily up into a hug again. At that same moment, the three kids that James had made go, came back with Lily's mum and James's mum in tow. Mrs. Evens ran to Lily as soon as she saw her. She took her away from where James could see.   
  
Mrs. Potter introduced the boys. James then knew that the short chubby kid was Peter Pettigrew, the one Peter was chatting to is Remues Lupin and the guy that James tripped was Serius Black.  
  
Lily and Mrs. Evens came back when Lily had calmed down. And by the looks of it, Mrs. Evens, had shed a tear or six hundred too.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the Hogwarts Express trying to work out something very important (Like what's the name of that gorgeous guy in front and when the lunch lady was going to come around to her) when one idiot came and sat next to her and the cute guy.  
  
"Er... Hi? Lily was waiting for them to introduce themselves. Also eyeing the cutest one that was sitting infront of still.  
  
"Hello, Madam." Said the cute one bowing deeply.  
  
"Hi, I'm Remeus. This moron next to me is Sirius." Said the one that was practically sitting on her lap because Sirius was playing 'corners'. Sirius hadn't figured out that no one else was playing.  
  
Lily still hadn't taken her eyes off Sirius (the cute one) "Me. Lily. Lily Evans. Huh? I meant I'm Lily Evans." Lily, take your eyes off him! You're not even in first year yet. Lily you have lost it.  
  
Remeus looked confused. "Er. Yeah. Anyway, house do you want to be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindore. It sounds like the best one to me."   
  
Lily snapped out of it. Sort of. "Yep. Gryffindore is the best, so my Dad used to say. He was known to stretch the truth a bit." Lily wiped away a tear quickly hoping the two guys hadn't noticed. Too late.  
  
"What happened?  
  
"Come on"  
  
Lily started to hug her knees and shook her head. Sirius put his hand on her arm to show support for her.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" James yelled at Sirius.   
  
"Wow! Get a grip on yourself!" Sirius yelled back walking away. Remues followed with James staring them down.  
  
"You got to stop doing that, you know." Lily said between hiccups. "He wasn't going to hurt me. You need to get over this over-protective-of-your-neighbor faze."  
  
"I don't have to stop it. You never know he could have hurt you. It isn't a faze. James said without missing a beat.   
  
Lily didn't even try to answer back at him. She just laughed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok people. Here's your chance. If most people review saying that they want more of this fabulous (hopefully) story, I'll continue. I'm putting in bits and pieces of my other stories that I already have put up. Please tell me what you think. What I'm aiming for is a whole life story of Lily and James plus all the people they meet on the way.   
  
Remember I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!   
Man, that sounded so pathetic.   
  
Luvin Lily  
  
  



End file.
